The Reincarnations
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Long ago, the four founders of Hogwarts made a spell that after the world was divided, four children born with in a four year ratio would help renew the world in a new light. These children would be their reincarnations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So new idea today. Enjoy!**

_Four born to renew the land_

_Four different hand-in-hand_

_Four reincarnated from other four_

_Four of different souls _

_Four to bring true_

_Four to shine light_

_Four of power_

_Four to restore hope_

Lily Potter walked into the Great Hall beside her best friends, James (Jem) Thomas and Gregory (Greg) Laker.

She couldn't believe she was finally there. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. She had been waiting her entire life, her whole eleven years.

Lily clutched Jem's and Greg's hands.

She heard McGonnagal start her speech,"Hello, students. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry."

She paused and there was an eruption of applause.

As it died calmed down, she continued,"To all first years, welcome and I hope you have an outstanding time. Now, shall we start the sorting."

Professor Sprout stood up and started announcing names."Albertson, Lisa- Hufflepuff"

"Aders, Kile-Slytherin."

"Bordon, Thomas- Gryffindor."

"Carter, Anna- Hufflepuff."

"Gregors, Pilisus- Slytherin."

"Jans, Jordan- Ravenclaw."

"Mung, Penelope- Gryffindor."

"Potter, Lily."

Lily's breath stopped. It was her turn.

She slowly let go of Jem and Greg's hands and walked up to the sorting hat. She down on the stool and looked at the crowd. She saw James and Albus give her a supportive look from the Gryffindor table.

She felt the Sorting Hat hit her head and she flinched slightly.

_Ah, another Weasly descendant. Ah, but with the famous Potter name. Let us see here. I see much courage in you, like the majority of your family. You are cunning, though, like a Slytherin. Ah, but I see the friendlinest and warmth like a Hufflepuff. Yet, you have an outstanding head upon your shoulders. So I believe I have calculated quite well, so I think you belong in-_

"Ravenclaw."

Lily relaxed and smiled. She hopped down and ran over to Ravenclaw table.

Later, Greg was put in Gryffindor and Jem was put in Hufflepuff. Even though they were in different houses, Lily knew they would stay best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys . I'm updating again.**

Greg, Lily, and Lily's two cousins, Roxanne and Hugo, were on there way to Transfiguration.

Lily clutched_ Hogwarst, A History _in her arms and giggled as Greg made a joke on hippogriffs.

Lily was thirteen years old now and was now starting to develop womanly parts. She started to get certain feelings for boys as well. And it seemed as though the boys were going through the same thing as they conatantly flirted with her.

They walked into the class and Lily took a seat next to Roxanne.

"Lily, can you believe that the Yule Ball is coming up in two weeks?"said Roxanne excitedly.

"No,"Lily said bluntly.

Roxanne looked at her,"Why aren't you excited?"

"'Cuz I'm not going."

"What! Why?"Roxanne said, obviously upset at this.

"Because, Roxy, no boys are going to ask me,"said Lily with a sigh.

"And why do you think that?"

"Well, I'm Harry Potter's only daughter and I have two older brothers. I figure that they will be scared of the boys in my family."

"Oh please, Lils. You will get a date. Besides, you are pretty."

Lily smiled at her cousin,"Thanks, Rox."

Roxanne grinned back,"No problem."

The two cousins then paid attention to McGonnagall as class started.

By the end of the day, Lily was exhausted. She had already turned a gkass into an owl, made a Veritisium potion, charmed Jordan Jans into being completely binded, disarmed her DADA partner, named a majority of the constellations, fortold Alex Bones future by telling him he'd marry a good woman, and finally made it back to the Ravenclaw common room with three homework assignments.

She flopped down between to Lorcan and Frank onthe blue -striped couch.

"Long day?"asked Frank.

Lily nodded and sighed,"I don't know how much more of this I or my wand can take."

Lorcan chuckled,"Maybe you should take a break."

Lily nodded and slid her fullpack to the ground. She layed her head in Lorcan's lap and put her feet on Frank's.

"So Lor, are you gonna ask Rose to the Yule Ball?" she asked, looking up to her blonde friend face.

Lorcan shook his head, "I want to ask Lucy."

Lily nodded. Lucy and Lorcan would be a good match. She turned her head to Frank,"What about you, Frankie? Are you going to ask Roxy?"

Frank nodded,"I hope so."

"What about you, Lilypad? Who do you want to ask?"

Lily blushed,"Can you two keep a secret?"

Frank nodded gently, but Lorcan shook his head with a joking grin.

Lily smiled slightly,"I was hoping Scorpius Malfoy would."

Lorcan frowned,"Scorpius? But I thought you liked Jem."

"I did, but he never did ask me out. Besides, he likes Alice."

Frank frowned slighly,"That git likes Ally?"

Lily looked at him,"Yeah, he's thinking about asking her out."

Frank just stared into space for a moment. Then he said,"Well, he better not hurt her."

"Don't worry, Frankie, he won't."

"Good."

Lily got up and grabbed her bag,"Well, boys. I better be going to bed."

They nodded and said goodnight.

Lily went up to her room to find her roomates, Beth Bins, Willow Fencer, and Kara Terry, already asleep.

Lily quickly got in her PJs and got in bed.

She slept with only Scorpius Malfoy on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was in Arizona for three weeks and din't get the chance to update. Then, when I got home, I just wanted to get used to the normal routine. So I'm updating again. Enjoy and once again I'm sorry.**

Lily woke up and saw Willow and Beth chatting. Kara was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys. Where's Kara?"asked Lily.

"Well look who's alive. And Kara's gone down to the library. You slept straight through breakfast,"said Beth.

"Well, why didn't one of you guys wake me up?"Lily asked, her stomach growling.

"Because we thought you needed the sleep. You didn't come back until like one in the morning,"said Willow.

Lily rubbed her eyes,"Oh, well thanks, guys. I think I'm gonna go down to the kitchens and then to the library."

Beth and Willow nodded.

"We'll meet you there, Lils. Willow and I have to go speak to Professor McGonnagal."

"Okay. Well I'm going to start getting ready,"said Lily.

"Okay. Well bye Lily,"they said and Lily watched them walk out the door.

Lily quickly put on a pair of grey jeans and an old blue shirt. She slipped on her tennis shoes, put her hair in a sloppy bun, and slipped out of the dorm room.

Lily walked through the halls blindly, knowing the path to the kitchen by heart.

She walked up to the picture of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open, revealing a narrow corridor. She walked down the corridor, entering an enormous room full opf tiny house elves cooking and cleaning, moving everywhere.

Suddenly, one of the house elves stopped in front of her,"Miss! Can Tinky help Miss?"

Lily hesitated, remembering how Aunt Hermione always taught her to be kind to house elves,"Yes, Tinky. I was wondering if you could get me an apple or something small considering it's almost lunch."

Tinky nodded, his big ears bobbing up and down,"Course, Miss."

Tinky quickly hurried away and moments later returned with three apples, a roll, and a cookie wrapped in a napkin.

"Thank you, Tinky,"said Lily, taking the items from the small house elf.

"Miss is very welcome. If Miss wants anything else, Miss can just call out Tinky's name and Tinky'll come."

"Well thank you, Tinky. I will remember that,"Lily said and turned to walk away.

She walked through the corridors towards the library.

It seemed that Beth and Willow hadn't left McGonnagal's office yet and Kara was probably hidden deep in a book somwhere.

Lily sighed, walked over to a row of books, and started looking through them alphabeted in the _H_s.

_How to Find a Gryffin by J. H. Hapertall_

_No._

_Lost Dark Artifices by Lewis Hawkwer_

_No._

_Dreams and Their Meanings by Aphrodite Helnaw_

_No._

_Time Turners and Their Dangers by Karessa Hemps_

_No._

_Legends of Hogwarts by Isla Hutrares_

_Yes._

Lily smiled. She grabbed the book.

She walked over to a table and started reading.

_There are many legends that take place inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, such as The Chamber of Secrets, The Hidden Room, The Reincarnation of Founders, and..._

That sparkedd Lily's interest. She had already known from her father that The Chamber of Secrets was real and The Hidden Room was another name for The Room of Requirments, but she had never heard of The Reincarnation of Founders.

Lily quickly found the page and started reading.

_The Reincarnation of Founders_

_It is said that the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cast a spell that one day, when the world needed to be rebuilt, that there would be reincarnations of all four founders. They will restore the balance and -_

"Well, hello there, Potter,"came a voice, interupting Lily's reading.

Lily blushed. She knew that voice.

"Hello there, Malfoy,"she said, looking up at Scorpius.

"I see you're being your normal bookwormish self,"he said.

Lily rolled her eyes. She really liked Scorpius. For a Slytherin, he was extremely nice.

"And you're being your normal obnoxous self by interupting my reading,"said Lily.

Scorpius laughed,"Oh well. Guess you're going to have to put up with me."

Lily smirked,"Or I can walk away."

Scorpius smirked back,"But then you couldn't oggle at me."

Lily rolled her eyes,"Yes, becuase I love to oggle at a Ferret like you."

Scorpius fained a pained look,"You hurt me, Potter."

"I want to hurt you,"she mumbled.

"What was that, Potter?"asked Scorpius, his smirk growing.

Lily shook her head,"Nothing, Malfoy."

"That's what I thought."

Lily smiled at him and started to walk away, but Scorpius stopped her,"Not so fast, Potter. I came here to ask you something."

Lily's heart sped up. _Is he gonna ask me to the Yule Ball?_

"Th-then ask it,"she said.

Scorpius hesitated for a moment,"Um, well I was wondering if you would help me figure how to ask out yoour friend Kara?"

Lily's heart fell to her stomach and she felt like running to her room and crying,"Oh, um. Yeah sure."

Scorpius smiled and released her arm,"Thanks. So what do you suggest?"

Lily bit back tears,"J-just go up to her and ask. I-I suggest during our free p-period. I'll g-get her to the Room of R-requirements to b-be alo-one."

Scorpius's smile grew incredibly huge,"Thanks."

"N-no p-proble-em."

Scorpius heard her choked back tears,"Are you okay?"

Lily nodded,"Sorry, j-just a little upset Kara is getting a date before me."

Lily faked a small laugh.

Scorpius smiled at her kindly,"Don't worry. Any guy would be lucky to ask you to the Ball."

Lily smiled sadly,"Yeah, but the guy I want to ask me isn't going to."

Scorpius frowned,"Why?"

"He likes someone else,"she said and walked out of the library, clutching _Legends of Hogwarts _to her chest.

Only when she had made it safely back to her empty dorm room did she let the tears cry. She soon fell asleep and slept straight through lunch.


End file.
